Why Are You Afraid Of Love? I Want To Help You
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome moves to Tokyo after an incedent back in Kyoto and is afraid to fall in love with anyone, including Inuyasha. But why? Will Inuyasha find out the reason? READ AND REVIEW
1. EPISODE 1: A New Home

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha  
  
RATED R FOR LANGUAGE SO BE MATURE AND DON'T BE A FUCKING BABY  
  
FEMALES OF THE STORY:  
  
Kagome Higurashi: 17 years old, honey brown eyes, raven hair reaching her mid back, has a perfect figure, smart, healthy, and talented. Lost her parents a year ago along with her younger brother Souta in a car accident. Also rich. She is a Miko, happens to be trained.  
  
Sango Taiji: 18 years old, brown eyes, brown hair usually in a high pony tail. Friends with Miroku, Inuyasha, Seff, and Yuna. Also Rich. She's a human.  
  
Yuna Talez: 18 years old, long brown hair reaching her thighs, violet eyes, perfect figure, smart, and talented. Lost her parents when she was 15 years old when her house burned down. Nice and rich. She's a demon with ears on the sides of her head, claws painted usually black, hates it when you all her half demon.  
  
MALES OF THE STORY:  
  
Inuyasha Tashio: 18 years old, long silver hair, golden eyes, dog ears on the top of his head, smart, strong, handsome, and an ass. Lives with his friend Seff in a mansion. Rich and is a half demon, but very strong.  
  
Miroku Houshi: 18 years old, black hair in a tiny ponytail in the back of his neck. A pervert who loves to grope girls' asses. Always get beaten up by Sango. Rich. Lived right next door to Inuyasha and Seff.  
  
Seff: Long silver hair with green eyes, full demon. Lives with Inuyasha because they're friends. Handsome, strong, and smart and can be a total ass at times.  
  
EPISODE 1: A New Home  
  
Friday  
  
Kagome sat in a jet black limousine as it drove down the streets of Tokyo. The limo drove until it stopped in front of a two story mansion. Kagome looked at the mansion.  
  
'This is just like the old mansion.' Kagome thought as the limo door opened and she got out.  
  
She looked around as she saw the beautiful rose bushes and beautiful sakura trees beginning to bloom.  
  
Kagome sighed, it was the middle of autumn, which meant winter was around the corner.  
  
'Guess I'll be by myself this Christmas.' Kagome thought as the front door of the mansion opened and appeared maids and a butler.  
  
"Greetings Miss. Higurashi." They all said as they bowed to Kagome.  
  
"Please, don't do that." Kagome said as she walked up to them. "You treat me the way you want to be treated." Kagome said as the maids and the butler smiled.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she bowed a bit.  
  
They all introduced themselves to Kagome.  
  
"My name is Shippo Shinma." The butler said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shippo." Kagome said as Shippo moved out of the way for Kagome to walk into the house.  
  
Kagome walked in just in time as the trucks with her belongings came.  
  
The maids went running out to pick up the things.  
  
"Would you like a tour Miss. Higurashi?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Don't call me Miss. Higurashi, call me Kagome." Kagome said with a smile, "And yes I would like a tour of the mansion."  
  
"Okay, you may just call me Shippo; let's go look around shall we?" Shippo said as he showed Kagome around the house.  
  
**** THE TOUR****  
  
"Well, as you see this is the living room as you enter the door you see it." Shippo said as Kagome giggled.  
  
The two walked to a hall and walked down it.  
  
"These are empty rooms you may arrange it any way you'd like." Shippo said as she showed her each of the empty rooms.  
  
"I'll use these as guest rooms." Kagome said as Shippo nodded.  
  
They walked back out of the hall and into the kitchen, "This is the kitchen where we prepare your meals any way you'd like it."  
  
Kagome nodded as they walked outside the back door.  
  
"This is the garden, as you see there is a huge pool." Shippo said as he pointed.  
  
Kagome saw flowers, a pool, and a huge sakura tree.  
  
They went back inside and Shippo walked to a different hall.  
  
Shippo opened the door and revealed a dojo/training room.  
  
Kagome had a huge smile on her face. 'Perfect.' Kagome thought.  
  
"This is the Dojo, or if you prefer it a training room where you may exercise or train in."  
  
Shippo walked to the living room and walked up the stairs and there were lots more rooms.  
  
"There are bedrooms and bathrooms." Shippo said as he opened the bathrooms and rooms. "This is the biggest room we have." Shippo said as he opened a door painted light blue.  
  
Kagome looked inside, everything was blue. The curtains were midnight sky blue, the bed sheets were blue, pillows were blue, tables were white, and the bathroom door was midnight blue and the closet was painted blue.  
  
Kagome smiled. Her favorite color was blue, red, and black. "I'll be staying in this room then." Kagome said. "Why is this room painted all shades of blue?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The mistress that lived here before you loved blue. Everything in her room was blue and she had many other rooms painted to the color she loved. She would stay in each every night to the mood she was in." Shippo answered.  
  
"Then I'll have the other rooms nearby painted red, black, and pink then." Kagome said as she walked out the room.  
  
"We'll get right on it Kagome." Shippo said as he pulled something out of his pocket and wrote something down.  
  
"You've seen everything Kagome. You may arrange anything anyway as you please."  
  
"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs and saw boxes laying in the middle of the living room, plasma TVs, furniture, backpacks, tables, and many other things.  
  
"Shippo, you wouldn't mind if you took the boxes that say 'My room' on it and bring it to my room would you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, that wouldn't be a problem at all." Shippo said as he looked at the maids and they all brought the boxes up and came back down.  
  
Kagome spent the whole time putting things where she wanted it. She had told Shippo and the maids to place the boxes that said 'trophies' and 'weapons' to the dojo/training room.  
  
Kagome looked at the living room. She smiled. The plasma TV was right in the middle along with her PS2 and games placed on top of a table under the plasma. There were elegant furniture and tables there too. Pictures were hung up the stairs as you walk you would see them. The room was well lit and Kagome walked up the stairs. Kagome looked at her watch. It was 5:54 PM. 'I got to finish before I get to bed.' Kagome thought as she called down the stairs and a couple of maids and Shippo appeared and Kagome gestured them up the stairs.  
  
They nodded and came up.  
  
Kagome showed them where to put the things in her room at and what she didn't need would be put in the room downstairs.  
  
Everything was done as the maids left and so did Shippo.  
  
Kagome's room had tables on each side of her bed and her alarm clock was on the table and a night lamp too. Her closet was organized by colors and shoes too. Her bathroom had hair accessories in the cupboards and makeup also. The balcony showed a perfect view of her front garden.  
  
Kagome took a deep breathe as she looked outside. There were a couple of people walking and talking as they laughed. Kagome sensed one of them were demons and the other two were human.  
  
****The three walking****  
  
"Miroku, what are we going to do tonight?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know, pizza sound nice?" Miroku asked.  
  
*THOINK*  
  
"OW! What was THAT for?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You only want to go there because you make us pay." Sango said as she looked at the mansion. "Hey, someone moved in already?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, someone moved in, want to go see who?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nah, probably an old hag or some business person." Inuyasha said as he looked at his watch that said 6:48 PM.  
  
"Why would you think that Inuyasha?" Sango asked accusingly.  
  
"For one, the last person who lived her was an old hag, and two this place is fucking expensive." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, there was also a young girl who lived here remember?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, she was too perfect to even be called a girl." Inuyasha said as he looked at the balcony window as he saw a girl with long raven hair looking outside up at the stars that began to peek out. He couldn't see her face.  
  
"Whatever." Sango said as she walked again.  
  
"Come on, I want pizza guys!" Miroku whined.  
  
"NO!" They yelled.  
  
"How about go get Yuna and Seff to go to a party."  
  
"Alright."  
  
****************  
  
Kagome stood and heard the three who were walking by yell 'NO' and walked on. Kagome shrugged and walked back downstairs to the dojo and say boxes ready.  
  
Kagome called the maids and Shippo again and they helped out.  
  
After they were done, the room looked like it belonged to a swordsman.  
  
The room was squared, really huge. The walls paralleled to one another had trophies and the other paralleled walls had weapons like spears, swords, wooden swords, bows, and other point objects.  
  
Kagome walked back to her room and took a shower and changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and a white long sleeved shirt.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen downstairs as the maids began leaving.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." They said as they left. "The food is ready on the table."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen and she saw Shippo. Kagome smiled, "You may go home if you'd like, I don't need anything else, and everything seems to be all done."  
  
"Are you sure Kagome?" Shippo asked as he smelled the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sniffing to see of anyone else is here." Shippo said as he looked back at Kagome and smiles, "I have to make sure you're the only one here before I leave." Shippo said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the room and went home as he locked the door behind him.  
  
Kagome ate her dinner as she finished she put it in the sink and she went into her living room and turned on the TV screen and watched some shows.  
  
Kagome soon got tired and looked at the clock that hung on top of the plasma TV and yawned. It was 10:45 PM as she turned off the lights and went up the stairs to her room. Kagome got into bed as she turned off the lights and soon fell asleep.  
  
***************  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Yuna, and Seff were at a club dancing the night away until it was 12:00 in the morning and they went home.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Okay, so far how do you like the chapter? Well, review. Lates. 


	2. EPISODE 2: Kikyo? My Name’s Kagome, KaGo...

A/N: Reason for rated R because I have a problem with cussing. and not all my fics are rated R, there are some that is rated PG-13. Anyways, on with my story.  
  
EPISODE 2: Kikyo? My Name's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!  
  
Saturday  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Kagome groaned as she heard the bell ring. Kagome looked around her room and next to her bed the clock and it read 9:34. Kagome looked at the ceiling. 'Damn, who would be here this early in the morning?' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and stayed in bed when she heard yelling. Kagome got out of bed and went to brush her teeth and shower. Kagome finished showering and still hear yelling from downstairs. 'Damn, what's with all the yelling?' Kagome thought as she walked into her closet and changed.  
  
Kagome came out wearing a low rise black jean, black converse, black eyeliner, red halter top and lip gloss.  
  
Kagome checked the mirror and still heard yelling. 'What the fuck is going on down there?!' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome walked out of her room as a maid came in and made her bed and things like that.  
  
Kagome grumbled as she walked downstairs, she wasn't a morning person, even though it was 10:00.  
  
The yelling grew louder as she walked down the stairs and Shippo turned to Kagome.  
  
"Miss. Kagome, there are people here when you weren't awake demanding to see you." Shippo said as he made sure he had his hand on the door so the people outside couldn't come in.  
  
"Gosh it's Saturday and I can't even sleep." Kagome mumbled as she walked up to the door and saw four teens there. "Can I help you four?" Kagome asked eyeing them curiously.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to say 'Welcome to the neighborhood.'" Sango said looking at the girl a bit closer. "Kikyo? W-when did you come back?" Sango asked.  
  
"KIKYO?!" Everyone asked as they stared at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo? I think you have the wrong house." Kagome said as she backed away.  
  
"Kikyo! When did you get back? How come you never called me?" Inuyasha asked as he started walking closer to Kagome. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome was shaking, "KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO, WHO THE FUCK IT KIKYO?! MY NAMES KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!" Kagome yelled as she pointed a finger at each of them every time she said a syllable and ended up pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome is it?" Miroku said as he took Kagome's hand into his and said, "Kagome, it would be an honor if you bare my child."  
  
Kagome's and Sango's eyes twitched as they punched Miroku and he went flying into a rose bush.  
  
"PERVERT!" They both yelled.  
  
"Kagome, I think we'll get along just fine." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Okay?" Kagome said as she stared at Sango, "Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome greeted as she extended her hand.  
  
Sango shook her hand, "My name's Sango Taiji." Sango said as she began introducing the others to Kagome, "This is Yuna, Seff, Miroku, the guy in the bush, and Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you" They all said except for Inuyasha who just spat 'feh'  
  
Kagome smiled, "Would you guys like to come in?" Kagome asked moving away from the door.  
  
"Sure." They said as they went inside.  
  
They all walked in and it was the living room.  
  
"WOW!!!" They all latterly yelled.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit.  
  
"Nice place Kagome." Yuna said as she touched a vase.  
  
"Yeah." Seff also said.  
  
"MY GOD THAT'S ONE BIG ASS PLASMA!" Sango yelled as she ran up to the plasma TV and stared at it and spread her body, "THE TV'S BIGGER THAN ME!!!"  
  
-.-;; Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"You even got a PS2!" Miroku yelled as he looked through the games, there were DDR, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, and a bunch of other games Miroku gapped at.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the games with Miroku as Sango, Yuna, and Kagome went upstairs.  
  
"DAMN THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING WONDERLAND! Even though I have a TV and all, but Kagome's is way better!" Miroku yelled.  
  
****  
  
The girls entered Kagome's room and they looked around.  
  
"I love your room Kagome." Sango complimented as she touched the sheets and the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"So when did you move here?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Just moved in yesterday." Kagome said as she watched the two look around the room.  
  
"Wow." Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Yuna agreed.  
  
Soon as the girls talked a bit about them, there was a blast.  
  
"What was that?!" Sango and Yuna asked a bit startled.  
  
"That's the TV." Kagome said as she walked downstairs and saw the guys blasting away on the PS2 and the volume was cranked up loudly.  
  
Sango took her shoe and threw it at Miroku as Yuna took her shoe and threw it at Seff.  
  
"HEY!" They yelled as Inuyasha laughed and was soon hit with two pairs of shoes that belonged to Sango and Yuna.  
  
Kagome laughed a bit and heard Shippo calling.  
  
"LADY KAGOME!" Shippo called as he walked into the living room, "Breakfast is served, and there are plated for your guest as well.  
  
Kagome smiled and bowed a bit, "You guys hungry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YEAH!" they yelled as they ran after Kagome and Shippo.  
  
The group ate as Yuna got up, "I got to get going, I have dance practice."  
  
"I thought you quit." Seff said confusingly.  
  
"Yeah, but today is my last lesson and I'm through, so bye, nice meeting you Kagome, bye guys!" Yuna yelled as Shippo and her left.  
  
"I got to get going after that wench. She's hot when she's dancing." Seff said as he left also and waved to the guys.  
  
"Guess it's us four." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome then turned to look and saw a huge pool, "You got a pool?" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome chuckled at Sango's excitement.  
  
"Damn, this place surprises me every second." Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku agreed as he inched closer to Sango and *WACK* was hit by Sango's elbow in the gut.  
  
"Pervert." Sango mumbled.  
  
^_^; 'I'll remember not to mess with her.' Kagome noted to herself.  
  
********  
  
[HOURS LATER]  
  
"AHH!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have to be home for dinner today, shit!" Sango yelled as she ran to the door. "BYE GUYS!" Sango yelled as Miroku got up and nodded at them and he left also.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, throughout the whole time he was at Kagome's house, more like a mansion, he hardly ever talked to her.  
  
'Kagome is different from Kikyo. A lot different.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome say good-byes to them.  
  
Inuyasha got up and went to the door also. "See ya." Inuyasha said as he left.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome yelled as she shut the door.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the door. 'Damn she's cheerful.' Inuyasha thought as he headed home.  
  
A/N: Okay. Short? Oh wells, anyways please review on what you think about the story so far. 


	3. EPISODE 3: You’re On

EPISODE 3: You're On  
  
Sunday  
  
Kagome walked outside to her pool in a blue two piece bikini as she placed her towel on a chair and walked to the pool and jumped in. Kagome resurfaced and began swimming in the pool as her daily exercise and got out and dried off. Kagome walked into a room that had a treadmill and Kagome ran 5 miles and took her shower after that.  
  
'Sunday and I'm sitting here going nothing.' Kagome thought as she started dressing into a blue tank top and low rise jeans and wore her shoes and ran down the stairs and out the door and got into her midnight blue jag and drove to the mall.  
  
Kagome walked around and shopped a bit, even though she could buy clothes that models wear, she wanted to be normal, sometimes. Kagome bought some shoes and shirts along with other things like make-up and hair products.  
  
Kagome walked to her car and dropped off her things and drove down the street of Tokyo and saw Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha walking and laughing. Kagome honked and everyone looked. Kagome waved and stopped the car.  
  
"Hey Kagome, nice car." Sango said as she touched the car's door.  
  
"Thanks. Got it imported from America." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Where you heading?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha and replied, "Well, I just went shopping and now I'm going home to drop off the stuff."  
  
"Oh." Miroku said as he looked at Kagome's chest.  
  
*WACK*  
  
Miroku laid on the ground with a bump on his head.  
  
"Pervert." Sango whispered as she looked at Kagome with a smile.  
  
"You guys want to hop in? Maybe after I drop off my things we can hang out." Kagome said with a warm smile.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, 'She has a nice smile' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head. 'ACK WHAT AM I THINKING?!' Is mind screamed.  
  
"Sure." Sango said as she got in and pulled Miroku in also.  
  
Inuyasha got in the back with Miroku and Sango was in the front with Kagome talking.  
  
Kagome drove as she arrived at her mansion and she got out and asked the maids to drop off the things in her room and walked back to the car and hopping in.  
  
"Where you guys want to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango shrugged and looked at the guys in the back.  
  
"The arcade." Miroku simply said with a smile. "I want to play DDR." He said with lecherous grin thinking about how the girl's breast jiggling as they moved.  
  
Sango whacked him on the head and Kagome stopped in front of a huge arcade, "This one?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled as Inuyasha had an excited face and Miroku had a lecherous face.  
  
They all got out and went into the arcade as Inuyasha placed his money in the DDR machine and looked at Miroku, "Up got a challenge Miroku?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Nah man, you know you beat my ass every time." Miroku said as he backed away.  
  
Sango shook her head no also  
  
"Why won't you guys go against him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's the best here in Tokyo and no one can beat him." Sango replied as a crowed began to crowd around whispering.  
  
"Anyone up for it?" Inuyasha asked the crowd as Kagome got on the platform.  
  
"Wench, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as Kagome slid in her money.  
  
"Challenging the second best in Tokyo." Kagome replied slyly.  
  
"What do you mean second best?!" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"I mean, it's obvious that I can beat you." Kagome replied as she started to click a music.  
  
"I don't think so wench." Inuyasha said as he picked the hardest song to move to that he usually won his victims with.  
  
"That one?" Kagome asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah this one. What? Too hard for you?" Inuyasha asked as he laughed.  
  
"You're on." Kagome replied as the screen began and Kagome and Inuyasha moved to the signs.  
  
Everyone cheered as Sango scream Kagome's name along with the girls as the guys hooted for Kagome or either Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome moved with grace as if she knew all the steps by heart.  
  
Inuyasha moved with grace as he glanced at Kagome once and a while and would stumble a bit.  
  
The two battled until the song came near the end and people were cheering them on.  
  
Kagome moved to the music without a worried look but determination.  
  
Inuyasha had a annoyed look as he missed a couple of steps as Kagome made them all when she felt a hand touched her ass she glared as Miroku was rubbing it and Kagome kicked him and he went swirly eyed on the floor as Sango kicked him once, and Kagome missed that one step when she kicked Miroku.  
  
The song ended and the victor came out as Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled a triumphed smile as she stuck her tongue at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, 'I can't believe she beat me in my own game.' Inuyasha thought as Sango and everyone else congratulated her and the crowd slowly dissolved.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome and Kagome smiled at him, "Looks like I won Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked out the arcade.  
  
"Feh, I would've won if it wasn't for your fat self making me fall off the edge." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her track.  
  
Sango stood still and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Fat?" Kagome asked stopping between the words.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
Kagome glared at him and Sango whacked Inuyasha on the head and Inuyasha yelped.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"That's for calling Kagome fat. She would've hit you but I decided to do it for her." Sango said as Kagome kicked Inuyasha and hopped in her car.  
  
"Since I'm so fat, you won't fit in the car. There's no room left, sorry. You'll just have to walk I guess." Kagome said sarcastically as Sango and Miroku hopped in the car and Kagome drove off.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed in the car.  
  
'WHAT?!' Inuyasha's mind scream, "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as the car disappeared after a turn.  
  
Kagome dropped off Miroku and Sango as she walked into her mansion and plopped in the kitchen and was served dinner.  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked into her room after her meal and went straight to bed. 'Tomorrow's school. *sigh* I've got to deal with him tomorrow.' Kagome thought as she fell to sleep.  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. EPISODE 4: Why I Dont Believe In Love

z  
  
EPISODE 4: Why I Dont Believe In Love  
  
Monday  
  
Kagome got out of her car as she closed the car door and looked at her three story school.  
  
Demon High.  
  
Kagome walked to the entrance as she saw demons walking about the school. The demons glared at her as she kept walking.  
  
Kagome walked into the school's office to get her schedule and she got out and Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what're you doing here?" Miroku asked  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell anime style.  
  
"Um. I'm going to be going to school here." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh." Miroku answered as he looked at the schedule in her hand.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what classes do you have?" Sango asked as she took the schedule out of Kagome's hand and looked at it.  
  
1. Literature  
  
2. Math  
  
BREAK  
  
3. Science  
  
4. History  
  
LUNCH  
  
5. Physical Education  
  
6. Computer  
  
Sango smiled, "You're in all out classes Kagome." Sango cheered.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as Miroku smiled.  
  
"Two beautiful ladies to keep me company, im in heaven." Miroku said as he stared starry eyes into the distance.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and Sango whacked him and she took Kagome's hand and walked down the hall.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why are they staring at me like that?" Kagome asked gesturing to the demons who were glaring  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they won't do anything to us as long as we know Inuyasha. They just don't like humans." Sango answered.  
  
"As long as we know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, most of the students here either don't like Inuyasha or afraid of him or just don't really care who he is." Sango replied.  
  
Kagome just said "Oh."  
  
The bell rang and they went to their class as they met up with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Kagome and the others sat through class bored. The teacher talked about grammar and spelling and along with reading a book she was going to assign them.  
  
"Class I am going to pair you up in two's and you will be at one another's house for two weeks until this book is done. Each will read and this will be a project too." The teacher announced to the class.  
  
Everyone groaned  
  
'Great, the first day here and I have a project.' Kagome thought as the teacher read the names.  
  
Soon came to "Sango and Miroku. And Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"WHAT!?" The four screamed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" She asked.  
  
"No sensei." They answered as the teacher passed out the books and announced again, "I want a 3 page summary on the book and 2 paged comments on what you thought of the book."  
  
The bell rang and everyone left.  
  
Kagome moped as did the other three.  
  
"I can't believe it." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I'm stuck with fatty." Inuyasha mumbled even though he knew that Kagome had a great body.  
  
Kagome whacked him and she kept walking to their next class next to Sango.  
  
Classes went by as lunch came.  
  
Kagome sighed as she got out of class, "Lunch time, I'm starving." Kagome said as she bumped into someone and the person turned around.  
  
"Oh Kagome." The boy said. "I'm in your class, my name's Hojo." He said as he bowed a bit.  
  
"Um hi Hojo-kun." Kagome replied.  
  
"I was wondering since you're new here if you want to go to the movies on Friday and I'll show you around the city. like a date?" Hojo asked.  
  
Kagome felt a sudden burst of anger and memories of the past flooded her mind.  
  
"Hojo. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Go. To. The. Movies. With. You. Ever." Kagome said trying to make her voice calm.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at her with confusion as they noted the anger and sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Oh how about Saturday or any day you'd like?" Hojo asked again.  
  
Kagome looked at him in the eye, "Hojo, no. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I need your help around the city when I have Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha to show me around, and I don't like the idea of going on a date with you." Kagome said showing a bit of annoyance.  
  
Hojo just nodded and left. "Bye Kagome." He said as he left.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome, "You ok?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango, "Uh huh, I'm alright." Kagome replied, "Lets go get lunch."  
  
Everyone nodded as they got their lunch and went outside and ate under a tree.  
  
Kagome sighed as the wind brushed against her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as sakura petals dropped around her and on her hair. 'Damn she's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought without denying it.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled a small smile.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and ate his lunch.  
  
"So Kagome, want to go to the movies to see something on Friday?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome replied, "As long as I'm not going with Hojo then I'm fine with it."  
  
"Why didn't you accept Hojo's offer? He's a nice guy." Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked at the sakura tree's petals drop, "I don't date. I just don't like the idea of the whole dating thing." Kagome replied without looking at Sango.  
  
No one added anything on.  
  
'She doesn't like dating?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her curiously and shrugged.  
  
Classes went on and the week went by fast. Inuyasha got to know Kagome a bit more.  
  
Sango and Miroku got along a bit longer until Sango had to beat Miroku.  
  
It was a Friday and they went to the movies and went back home.  
  
Inuyasha suggested he came over and tried to finish as much of the book as possible so they could finish the project. The teacher had extended the due date until 2 more weeks.  
  
Kagome agreed and they went back.  
  
The book they were reading was a romantic book.  
  
They read up until the two characters of the story began falling in love and Kagome would occasionally snort at some of the lines.  
  
Inuyasha would hear her snort and go back to reading.  
  
Kagome stood up when a line that said 'I Lo' Inuyasha didn't finish because Kagome snorted again.  
  
"What's wrong? The whole intimacy thing too much for you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed  
  
Kagome just glared. "The whole thing is bogus and stupid." Kagome replied.  
  
"Love is stupid?" Inuyasha asked her with a glare.  
  
"Basically yea." Kagome replied.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "You don't believe in love?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um. yeah. That's what I kind of said, get it through you r head." Kagome said looked at the window.  
  
"Ok miss I don't believe in love, why don't you believe in love?" Inuyasha asked, "Or is it you can't find someone who can love you?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.  
  
Kagome growled as Inuyasha went on about list of why she might not believe in love.  
  
Kagome dropped her book to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"There is no such thing as love." Kagome replied as she picked up her book.  
  
"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Because you end up getting hurt." Kagome replied.  
  
"How would you know without trying?" Inuyasha asked, "You have to fall in love to know it'll hurt." Inuyasha said a matter of fact.  
  
"Oh believe me, I've been there." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "Why is the reason you don't date or believe in love?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. 'Great, I've fallen for a girl ho doesn't believe in love.' Inuyasha thought  
  
Kagome looked at the book in her hand and laid it down and pointed at the words, 'I love you'  
  
Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"I'm afraid of love." Kagome replied softly. "When you fall in love you expect him or her to love you back don't you. but what if they don't? You get hurt right?" Kagome said/asked/whispered.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
"If you don't fall in love you won't get hurt, if you fall in love you get hurt. Not physically but emotionally." Kagome whispered.  
  
"But risk getting hurt is worth the risk of finding love." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome staring at the words as she seemed like she was going to cry.  
  
"I have. and love isn't true. to me at least." Kagome whispered as a tear sparkled down on the book on the words, 'I love you'  
  
Inuyasha saw the tear fall and panicked, 'did I make her cry?' he thought as he lifted up her cheek, "I believe in love because you showed me love." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the eyes as she tried to pry away from his gaze.  
  
"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome shook out of his hold and looked at the floor, "That's what he said." Kagome whispered as a tear rolled down her silky cheek.  
  
A/N: CLIFFY WMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* ok.*cough* im ok. Ok here's the deal, you review ill update. There has to be at least 3 reviews because im not sure if you people like it or not. sooo... REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. EPISODE 5: Promise Me You Wont Hurt Me

A/N: Hey all and thanks for reviewing hehe I really appreciate it knowing that people actually like my story ^_^ so keep reviewing and im going to finish this story, there should be about 4-6 more chapter..i think...oh and for a sneek preview, Kikyo will show up and Kagome's past will be reviewed. that's the only hint ^_^ arigato!  
  
EPISODE 5: Promise Me You Wont Hurt Me  
  
'WHAT?! DID I JUST SAY I LOVE HER?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS!' Inuyasha's mind screamed, 'Wait, who said what?' Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome's head lower. "He?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
Kagome just stared down at the floor, "I think we should finish reading the book." Kagome whispered as she held her book.  
  
"No, Kagome I really like you." Inuyasha said as he touched her hands and Kagome pulled away.  
  
'Like.' Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha, "But I cant like you back, only as a friend Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she fumbled with her hair to pull a strand behind her ear.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Because what?" Inuyasha asked as he took her hands causing her to drop the book.  
  
"Because we can never work out." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly as he pulled her into a hug, "Anything is possible." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"But love isn't." Kagome whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"It can. we can." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and hugged her.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, 'Inuyasha. can I love him? Will he love me back I do fall in love?' Kagome thought as she deepened the hug, 'Anything's possible.' Kagome thought as she hugged Inuyasha and whispered in his ears, "Promise me you won't hurt me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away and looked Kagome in the eye, "I promise." Inuyasha whispered as his lips touched Kagome's and he felt Kagome hesitate but soon joined the kissing.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
TUESDAY  
  
Kagome herd the doorbell ring and she looked at the clock, 'I got to get to school.' Kagome thought as she opened the door and saw Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down and back up.  
  
Kagome was wearing a white elbow sleeved shirt with a picture of girl in a kimono and on the back had the back of the girl in the kimono. She wore low rise dark blue jeans and lip gloss on.  
  
"G-Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheeks, "Morning Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and tweaked his ears as Inuyasha purred and Kagome giggled.  
  
The two walked to school hand in hand as they entered the school grounds.  
  
The day went by with Inuyasha not leaving Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked along with Miroku and Sango home as silence enveloped them.  
  
Kagome would sigh occasionally as she would lean on Inuyasha's shouldered.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Yea?"  
  
"Would you. um. like to go to the. movies with me on Friday?" Inuyasha asked not looking at Kagome, afraid of the answer.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "It's been a while since I've been on a date." Kagome said  
  
"How long has it been?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"A year." Kagome said as she tried suppressing the memories of the last supposedly date she had.  
  
A/N: REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU! REVIEW 


	6. EPISODE 6: A MONTH LATER

EPISODE 6: A MONTH LATER  
  
A month had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had been going out.  
  
Kagome sat in front of her TV with Inuyasha watching a romance movie.  
  
Inuyasha zoned out the whole time.  
  
Kagome didn't pay much attention to the movie either. Something was nagging in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome was deep in thought, "Kagome, what you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality, "Nothing, nothing." Kagome replied as she turned off the TV, "What do you want to do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he kissed Kagome right on the lips deeply as Kagome kissed back.\  
  
They pulled away and Kagome smiled, 'I love Inuyasha.' Kagome thought for the millionth time that day.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock; it was 11:26 PM.  
  
Kagome yawned so did Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door, "See you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said as he left.  
  
"BYE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome closed the door.  
  
Christmas was coming soon and Kagome wanted to get Inuyasha something special but didn't know what to get. Not cologne or a sweater or a watch. She wanted something that he will keep forever.  
  
Kagome walked to her room as she sat on her bed, it was cold that night and Kagome sighed as she lay down and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome woke up the next day feeling like she was freezing inside a fridge. It was winter break so she didn't have to worry about school. She stood up and took a warm bath and came out and saw there were snow outside and Kagome smiled and ran to change into something really warm.  
  
There was a ring at the door and Kagome answered it as she saw someone she didn't expect there. "K-K-Kouga." Kagome whispered as she stared at Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, what a surprise to see you again." Kouga said with a smile.  
  
Kagome backed away from the door and shut it as she backed away from the door.  
  
She heard another knock and Kouga spoke up, "Kagome, let me in, I just want to talk." He said. He had a wicked smile on his face that Kagome couldn't see behind the door.  
  
Kagome bumped into a maid and screamed and the maid yelped in surprise and Kagome apologized as she waited for an hour and then the bell rang. Kagome asked a maid to open the door as she held a bat in her hand ready to strike Kouga.  
  
The door opened as Kagome swung her bat and stopped in mid-air as it stopped in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
Kagome stared practically trembling.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the bat and then to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly.  
  
Kagome dropped the bat on the floor as it made a loud *CLING* on the marble floor and Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed, "I-I thought you were Kouga!" Kagome cried as she hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, "Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome pulled away and covered her mouth, 'Shit I never told him about Kouga.' Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ka-go-me, who's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No. one." Kagome said as she picked up the bat and put it next to the door.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the house and closed the door and stared at Kagome, "Who's Kouga and why would you have a bat if you thought I was Kouga? Would you have bashed his head open?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome in the eye.  
  
"Um. funny story you see. um. Kouga is someone I went out with. Hehe." Kagome said as she ran to the other room as Inuyasha pounced on her and sat her up straight.  
  
"Is he the guy who hurt you in the past?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
Kagome sat there still and sighed and she nodded.  
  
"HE WAS HERE!?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome was shocked by his outburst.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"THAT ASS IF HE COMES HERE I'LL KICK HIS SORRY ASS!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Kagome and his eyes softened, "Kagome, I'm not going to let him hurt you, so don't you worry about him, I will protect you." Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly.  
  
Kagome smiled as she stared at Inuyasha as he stroked her cheeks and kissed her as his hands played with her hair.  
  
Kagome sat back and took out a ribbon and ran upstairs, "I'll be right back, I need to fix my hair!" Kagome yelled as she disappeared and came back with her hair tied in a low pony tail.  
  
Inuyasha gasped, "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at him as she remembered the first time she met him and he called her Kikyo.  
  
"K-Kikyo?" Kagome whispered as she saw Inuyasha seemed a bit happy, "Who's Kikyo Inuyasha?" Kagome asked/whispered.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome and walked up to her and pulled the ribbon out of her hair and he said sternly, "Don't ever put your hair like that ever again."  
  
Kagome was shocked at what he just said, 'Kikyo. my hair?' Kagome thought as her bangs covered her eyes, "Is Kikyo your past girlfriend?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the ribbon and nodded as Kagome looked at the ribbon on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded as she stood up and headed to the kitchen and Inuyasha followed.  
  
'She looks so much like Kikyo, but she's full of life, Kikyo was always cold and not smiling.' Inuyasha thought as he sat down as Kagome prepared Ramen and they ate silently.  
  
Inuyasha left that night and things were back to normal as she sat to watch TV there was a knock at the door and she thought it was Inuyasha so she walked to the door and opened it and she froze. Kouga.  
  
Kouga stood there with a grin on his face as he held out a hand, "Let's go to a movie." He said as he walked closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome reacted by grabbing the bat and she swung at him with all her might as Kouga fell to the floor and Kagome ran off to Inuyasha's house.  
  
****AT INUYASHA'S****  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room as a maid came in and said there was a visitor at the door.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the door and saw who he thought he'd never see again. Kikyo.  
  
"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as the girl nodded and she wrapped her arms around him  
  
"Inuyasha, I've missed you sooooo much." Kikyo said as she hugged him and smiled. "Did you miss me?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say as he hugged her back. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Naraku offered me a job and it was bullshit as he used me and now he's after me Inuyasha." Kikyo cried as she hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her, 'She's back. but what about Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he stayed there as Kikyo hugged him in front of his door.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome ran as she heard a groan and ran faster. He legs ached as the winter wind and snow slowed her down as she felt her face burn from the cold and her hands freezing. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'HELP ME!'  
  
Kagome ran and ran until she made it to his house as her legs throbbed and her body felt numb and she ran up to the steps as she froze. Inuyasha was hugging someone else as he seemed to have a smile on his face.  
  
The girl seemed to be about her age and she was whispering about how much she missed him.  
  
****  
  
"Kikyo, I wont let Naraku hurt you; I'll protect you no matter what." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
*  
  
Kagome heard "Kikyo, I wont let Naraku hurt you; I'll protect you no matter what." Come out of Inuyasha's lips as she stared not caring about the cold wind blowing against her face as she stared as tears weld up in her eyes. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked in his eyes; there was happiness, joy, guilt, shock, and confusion.  
  
Kagome couldn't handle the sight, she turned and ran back to the gate and down the street as Inuyasha didn't make an effort to run after her.  
  
Kagome ran and ran as memories plagued her mind.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Kagome stood in font of a stadium where there was a band playing but had ended hours ago. The wind blew and rain started falling from the sky as Kagome waited.  
  
"Kouga, where are you?" Kagome whispered as she shivered in the rain.  
  
The rain cam down harder as the wind blew and trees swayed and thunder and lightning exploded in the sky as she yelp in surprise and moved away from the trees and power lines.  
  
An hour passed as Kagome waited with tears rolling down her cheeks along with the rain. Kagome dropped the tickets to the floor as she walked 10 miles home.  
  
Kagome walked to Kouga's house and knocked the door as it opened and revealed Kouga and a girl from school named Ayume who had had a crush on Kouga since forever.  
  
Kagome's eyes weld up as she whispered, "Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah, what you want bitch? Don't you see I'm busy?" Kouga said as he kissed Ayume.  
  
Kagome stared at Kouga, "Kouga. you said you. loved me." Kagome said as tears tickled her eyes.  
  
"HA! You thought I actually loved you? Stupid wench!" Kouga said as he shut the door in Kagome's face.  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's frosty cold cheeks as she ran as far as her legs could carry her. Kagome fell into the cold freezing ground as she cried.  
  
There were footsteps as someone pulled Kagome up by the collar of her shirt and she stared at Kouga.  
  
"Why are you crying bitch!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome trembled as she tried to pull away and run. She failed as Kouga slapped her. Kagome fell to the floor holding her cheeks. She didn't feel a thing. Her cheeks were numb as she rubbed her cheeks and the felt the ting of pain from the slap and she got up and ran for her life. She couldn't rely on Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha let Kikyo go and ran to his car about five minutes later.  
  
He drove back to Kagome's house and no one was home and he saw a bat with blood on the floor and Inuyasha ran to his car and drove looking for Kagome.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome ran as she felt her hair being pulled and she fell on her butt.  
  
"BITCH!" Kouga yelled as he kicked her and beat her as she laid on the snowy ground crying as he beat her.  
  
About five minutes of the beating Kouga finally left as he kicked her one last time and left.  
  
Kagome laid there, 'Inuyasha. you promised. you lied. you said you loved me. why. you never did. you loved her. Kikyo. just like him. as he loved Ayume. you promised. now you know why I was afraid to fall in love. I hate you. Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she heard a scream and someone saying 'Call 911' and the next thing she knew darkness took over her.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha had been searching for hours as he finally went home and fell asleep from tiredness. 'She's probably at home by now, I'll explain everything tomorrow.'  
  
A/N: ='[ Poor Kagome.. Stupid Kouga. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. EPISODE 7: Always and Forever

Okay this is the last chapter. that means the end at the end. so enjoy it.  
  
EPISODE 7: ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Kagome laid in a hospital bed as the monitor beeped slowly. Kagome laid there motionless as if she was already dead. Kagome laid there. No one there to hold her. No one there to comfort her wounds, physical and emotional wounds.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next day from a nightmare he had about Kagome being shot by and arrow. Inuyasha got out of bed and did his morning thing and called Sango.  
  
The phone rang and there was an answer, "Who's this?" The voice asked.  
  
"Sango, has Kagome been to your house?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well. nothing, bye!" Inuyasha said as he hung up and ran to the door with a jacket and ran to his car, 'something's wrong, I know it.' Inuyasha thought as he drove to Kagome's house.  
  
Inuyasha arrived within a couple of minutes and knocked on the door and soon was answered, expecting to see Kagome but only saw a maid.  
  
"Yes Mr. Tashio." The lady said.  
  
"Is Kagome home?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"No she isn't, she hasn't been home when I came this morning. Sorry." She said as she shut the door.  
  
Inuyasha started panicking. 'Where could she be?' Inuyasha thought as his cell phone rang and it was Sango.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" He asked.  
  
"COME OVER HERE QUICK! AND NOW!" Sango yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned off the cell and drove to Sango's really quickly, 'maybe Kagome's there.' Inuyasha thought as he ran to the door and Sango opened it and showed him to the TV.  
  
"Today's news is about a girl at the age of 17 was found laying in the snow last night while two teenagers were walking home and found her bleeding to death with wounds all over her body." The TV said as Inuyasha's heart started racing.  
  
"It's not Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as there were pictures of the person on the snow that looked like Kagome from the back.  
  
Sango gasped when the TV went on.  
  
"The girl's name turns out to be Kagome Higurashi. 17 years old. Other information will not be given. If anyone knows who and what happened, please call the police." The TV said as it went on with other news.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran to the door and into the car and sped to the hospital.  
  
*******  
  
The monitor beeped. beeped. beeped. as Kagome was resting with bandages all over her.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the hospital and ran to the counter and got the room and ran to it as doctors were surprised.  
  
Inuyasha burst into the room and saw Kagome laying on the hospital bed with tubes sticking out from everywhere. The monitor beeped slowly as Inuyasha felt like he was going to pass out.  
  
Sango ran up to Kagome and cried, "KAGOME! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"  
  
Miroku touched Sango's shoulder as she hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the bed as Kagome laid there, 'Its my fault. Kagome. im sorry!' Inuyasha's mind screamed as he held Kagome's hand.  
  
"WHY!?" Sango's yells could be heard as a doctor came in and looked at them with sympathy.  
  
"You must be Miss. Higurashi's family?" The lady asked.  
  
"Kagome doesn't have a family, we're her friends." Miroku said as he looked at the doctor's name tag. Chau Akaishi.  
  
"Dr. Akaishi, what's wrong with Kagome, will she be okay? How is she doing?" Miroku asked quickly.  
  
"Well, she hasn't woken up yet and she has many cuts and bruises that will heal in a matter of time, but she has a couple of broken bones and a broken rib. She is hanging there, but we're afraid she might not pull through. She was beaten pretty badly, it's a miracle that she's still alive right now. We think she might be in coma." Dr. Akaishi said sadly.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango cried as he held her hands to her face.  
  
Inuyasha stared off into space as every word soaked in slowly.  
  
Miroku thanked the Dr. and looked at Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango out as she cried and screamed as Inuyasha sat on the chair next to Kagome's bed.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I should've protected you. Kagome, please don't leave me." Inuyasha cried as he held Kagome's pale cold hands in his.  
  
Kagome laid there not moving as the monitor beeped slowly.  
  
Inuyasha cried as he hugged Kagome as she laid still  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I was sitting in the dark as suddenly light came on and I stood up looking around and saw Inuyasha. He was standing there with her, Kikyo. They were smiling and laughing about something I couldn't hear. I ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!" I cried as he turned to look at me and he frowned.  
  
"What wench?" He asked.  
  
I froze. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I fell to the floor as it sucked me in and I was in a room.  
  
I sat there crying as ii felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and Inuyasha stood there smiling.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha" I whispered back.  
  
"Im sorry, it's my fault. Will you forgive me?" He asked me.  
  
I touched his hand as he disappeared into dust.  
  
I cried as the dust rolled off my hand.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I cried as I rolled up in a ball and cried as someone whispered to me.  
  
"Kagome" The voice whispered.  
  
I looked up and saw a little boy with long silver hair with golden eyes and doggy ears on top of his head, just like Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you crying Kagome?" The boy asked as he tilted his head.  
  
I wiped the tears away and looked at the boy, "How do you know my name?" I sniffled out.  
  
"Kagome, don't play dumb, it's me Inuyasha." The boy said as he picked up a ball and threw it at me as I caught it, "Lets play, you'll feel better." He said as I smiled and played with him.  
  
I played with Inuyasha when suddenly Kouga came and pushed Inuyasha as Inuyasha cried in pain.  
  
I ran to Inuyasha as I touched him and he crumbled up into tiny crystal dust and flew away.  
  
"BITCH!" Kouga said as I looked at him.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled as he charged at me with a knife and stabbed me right in my heart, it ripped through my skin as I fell over in pain holding the knife as I pulled it out and dropped it on the ground and he left.  
  
I coughed in pain as I whimpered, "Inuyasha." I whispered as I saw darkness.  
  
**NORMAL***  
  
Inuyasha sat there holding onto Kagome's hand when the monitor went *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Inuyasha froze and looked at the monitor and there was a straight line and doctors came running in and started pulling Inuyasha out as Inuyasha screamed and yelled to be let back in.  
  
***AN HOUR LATER*  
  
Dr. Akaishi came back out and looked at the three with a small smile.  
  
"HOW IS SHE?!" Inuyasha yelled running to the room.  
  
"She'll live for a couple of more hours, till then, you may spend your time with her."  
  
Everyone walked in as they saw Kagome laying there as her eyes were opened staring at the ceiling not moving as the monitor beeped extremely slowly as Kagome's heavy beathing was heard.  
  
Sango ran to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome didn't move.  
  
Miroku touched Kagome's shoulder as she still stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked as she touched Kagome's cheek and Kagome flinched and looked at Sango.  
  
"S-Sango." Kagome whispered  
  
"KAGOME!" She cried as she hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he stared back with guilt, apologetic, sat, hurt, frantic, scared, worried, caring, loving eyes at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as the guys left.  
  
Kagome looked at the ceiling again. 'Inuyasha' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as she pulled away.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry, I should've been there."  
  
"You weren't." Kagome whispered as a tear ran down her pale cheek.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, "Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Why would you care? Shouldn't you be protecting Kikyo?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "KAGOME! I LOVE YOU, NOT HER." Inuyasha whispered loudly.  
  
"It didn't seem like it last night when I needed you." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her up sitting, "KAGOME! Please, I love you." Inuyasha cried as he hugged her.  
  
Kagome felt pity for him as he cried. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for not protecting you, I'm sorry I ever hugged Kikyo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome stroke Inuyasha's back as she hugged him softly.  
  
"Kagome, forgive me. I love you." Inuyasha whispered, "I can't live without you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha. I love you too." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kouga." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed Kagome sweetly and ran out the room and searched up Kouga on the internet as he looked and looked without knowing the last name until he found someone that looked like the guy who was looking at Kagome with hatred in his eyes at the mall.  
  
He found out information and ran to the house and broke down the door. [Remember he's a demon.]  
  
He ran to the scent of Kagome's blood as he saw Kouga kissing someone.  
  
"Done worry babe, she's dead." Kouga whispered.  
  
"Kouga." The girl moaned  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the girl and threw her across the room and grabbed Kouga and started beating him up.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Kouga. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga fell unconscious. Inuyasha kept beating until blood finally came and he ran out back to the hospital after cleaning up.  
  
Kagome was laying in the room sleeping peacefully with Sango and Miroku smiling.  
  
"Why are you guys smiling?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kagome, she's leaving." Sango said with a tear.  
  
"Kagome's dieing and you're smiling?" Inuyasha asked/yelled.  
  
"She knows she's dieing and she wanted to talk to you before she does." Sango said as she left with Miroku.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she saw Inuyasha looking at her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "You're back."  
  
"Kagome, I would never leave you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome, please hang on." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm going to die, the doctor said so." Kagome whispered  
  
"No you're not, you just need to hold on." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I cant." Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged Kagome, "Please hold on." Inuyasha whispered. [Hold on. kinda like Good Charlotte's song..]  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome whispered as she kissed him and Inuyasha kissed back.  
  
"Kagome I love you." Inuyasha whispered when he pulled away finally.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome looked at him as she coughed.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, please don't leave. I wish there was a way to keep you with me." Inuayasha whispered as Dr. Akaishi entered.  
  
"Do you mind?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"There is a way for Kagome to live." She said.  
  
Inuyasha stared and jumped up still holding Kagome.  
  
"You have to give her you're blood." The doctor said.  
  
"My blood is demon blood."  
  
"Precisely." Dr. Akaishi said, "You're a demon, half demon, and when she gets your blood she turns half demon also and her blood will start healing the wounds and she may live."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're a demon, you know how to mate right?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and nodded.  
  
"You exchange blood and you do that but give her a bit extra so she can heal faster."  
  
"But she'll be my mate." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You love each other right?"  
  
"Right." Inuyasha and Kagome said.  
  
"Then do it. I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said as she left.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha moved to her and laid her down and moved to her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"You love me right?" kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"We will be together forever. Are you sure?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and kissed her.  
  
***AFTER THE BLOOD SWITCH AND SHARING**  
  
Kagome sat up as she looked at the mirror. She had raven hair and at the end of it's tips were silver and her eyes with golden and she had claws with dog ears on top of her head.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her, "I love you. always and forever." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Always and forever." Kagome whispered.  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Like the ending. that's it, no more.. The end of the story. for real. so review and im making a new story. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY.. ITS OVER. NO MORE! THE END!!! YAY  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW 


	8. MESSAGE

Ok this is only a note.. The story ended if you haven't noticed, anyways I want to thank those of you who reviewed and encouraged me ^_^ really appreciate it. The reviews only make me happy and write the stories. ^_^ so review if you haven't and tell me what you thought about the story. JA NE AND REMEMBER TO READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO MINNA-CHAN *MWAH* 


	9. Message 2

Sorry I'm not going to make a sequel ='[ but I'm writing a new story.. 


End file.
